The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for distributing fluid and, more particularly, to such an apparatus and method for connecting a conduit to a fitting or for connecting two conduits to each other.
Many techniques are known for joining conduits that carry fluid, or the like, to each other or to fittings provided on a container, a housing, a dispenser, or the like. One technique involves welding or soldering collars onto or into the conduit end, and clamping a flat packing between the collars by means of bolts which are screwed through flanges attached to the conduit and which must be forcefully tightened so as to achieve a satisfactory seal. In another technique, conical sockets are welded/soldered to the conduit end which are joined by means of corresponding conical couplings. The couplings are interconnected by means of bolts that are screwed through flanges and sealing is effected by means of O rings arranged in grooves in the sockets.
The above prior art techniques require a large number of expensive materials, such as copper, brass or steel, and are also labor intensive. As a result, some techniques utilize less expensive material for the conduit, such as aluminum, and provide the conduit with protruding ends and coupling components which are die-cast and formed with threads. However, these components must be precision machined since relatively small tolerances are required for obtaining a satisfactory seal. Also, the machining operation involves a risk that the die-cast material contains pores, thereby causing leakage. Further, these techniques often take up internal space in the conduit or fitting, thus reducing the effective inner flow area of the conduit.
Therefore what is needed is an apparatus and method of the above type that enables a conduit to be connected in fluid flow communication with a fitting in which inexpensive components can be used and the need for welded or threaded fasteners is eliminated. Also needed is an apparatus and method in which there is no leakage and no reduction of the inner cross-section of the conduit.